


Another Grail, Another Order

by TheExoticCake



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExoticCake/pseuds/TheExoticCake
Summary: The grail war, a mage tradition every 60 years is happening again, but when something goes wrong that affects humanity as a whole, Chaldea must interfere and bring in a new master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story im working on over on Fanfiction.net, and am uploading both at similar times, this is going to be the exact same story you would find on FF.net, and my first time trying to write in this fandom.

**Just a disclaimer, this story will break multiple things that are canon, and has multiple head canons, In the fate series, as this goes from a Grail war like the one in Zero, into the events of Grand Order, so during the Grail war the master will get multiple servants. Also, the Masters and some servants in the war will either be OCs or characters taken from other sources, and if they are taken from other sources I will state where they are from. Lastly, this will be a harem, with plans for a minimum of 5 planned as of now, but possibility of a sixth, so if you don't like harems then just don't read this, simple as that. Anyways, here's t** **he chapter.**

"So Shiro, you have the catalyst right?" Iris, my sister, asked me.

"Yeah, we should get to the castle soon, and if it truly is part of his armor, than this Grail is as good as ours." I said while looking down at the rugged spiral on the back of my right hand.

"Lets just hope we're not wrong in this, I don't like the air in this place."

"What, don't like having fresh air for once, it's Better than being cooped up in Osaka."

"No, it's not that. It's just quiet, there's not much magical residue here."

"Mhm." We reached the wall next to the castle that was rumored to be the legendary Camelot. "here." I boosted my sister over the wall, then jumped after.

"Right. Shiro, get the catalyst, I'll set up the circle." She turned and started creating the circle.

I started summoning my mana into my hand, and reached into the empty pocket of space that I stored the catalyst in. Pulling my arm away, I held what should have been a piece of armor from one of the knights of the round table, the strongest heroic spirits in Britain's history. "Shiro, it's ready."

I walked over to where my sister was and placed the chunk of metal in the middle. "Silver and Iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Shirayuki. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate." I paused to take a breath. "Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grail's call, and obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all the evil in the world. Seventh clad heaven and the great words of power, come forth from the circles of binding, guardian of the scales!"

When I finished those words, the circle started glowing and the wind started billowing faster around us. A bolt of red lightning struck the metal in the middle of the circle and a dust cloud appeared. When the dust started to clear, I could see someone in a suit of armor in the dust, with red lightning crackling around them. Then stepped out of the dust and stood proudly holding their sword, looking in my direction.

"Who are you, heroic spirit?"

They stabbed their sword in the ground, and their helmet moved away, revealing a woman with green eyes and blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I am Mordred, the one and true heir of Altria Pendragon." She grinned and focused her eyes on me. "So now I ask of you, are you my master."

"Yes, I am, although I was not aware that the knight of treachery was female."

Her eyes narrowed, and she appeared with her sword inches away from my throat. "Call me a woman again, and even those command seals of your can't save your life." There was anger prominent in her voice.

"Very well." I pushed the tip of her sword away from me. "So, I assume that you are saber?"

"Of course I am." Mordred gestured to Iris, "Who's that?"

"My sister, Iris. And I would prefer it if you were to call me Shiro over master."

"Hm. Alright then Shiro, I don't suppose you have a way for us to get to Japan."

"Yes. We will be taking a plane, although we will need to get you a suit."

Her expression went from on of excitement to confusion. "why do i need a suit, this should be fine, right?" her armor disappeared and she was left with red under armor.

"Because, that is the only way we will be allowed on the plane, if you want when we arrive back in Japan we can buy you a new set of clothes."

"Very well then Shiro, lead the way."

Timeskip. Next day in Osaka.

"Hey Master, Seconds!" Mordred raised her bowl up towards me.

"Go grab your own, you have working legs don't you." I remarked as I took another bite of the curry.

"Fine, fine." She stood and started filling her fourth bowl. "So where's your sister at?"

"Practicing magic probably. It's not my business what happens to her. Anyways, we should address this Mordred." I looked into her eyes when she took her seat. "What is it you seek from the grail."

She adopted a grin on her face, "When we win the grail, I'm going to go and pull that damned sword before father even gets a chance."

"So, you seek to pull the sword of selection. An interesting wish, though it is reasonable."

"What about you master. Why do you want the grail?"

"I don't have any wish, I just want to be the one who wins this war."

"Huh? You don't have a wish? What kind of bullshit is that, everyone has their desires."

"Not everyone, some people are just bored and want something to keep them entertained."

"I guess that ma-" She cut of as her head flicked to her right. "There's an enemy servant nearby, but it seems they are in the house."

I stood, and Mordred followed. "Lead the way, and be ready for a fight." She nodded and summoned her armor and her sword. We headed through the house and stopped at the basement. "They're down here." Mordred ripped the door open and continued. We reached the bottom of the basement, and saw Iris holding her stomach with a woman with short pale hair and golden eyes standing over here.

"Iris, the hell did you just do."

She gave me a bloody grin, "I did it, I summoned a servant. I can finally become a better mage than you."

"Iris, give me control over your servant. You're not fit to have one, you'll die within hours." I said, faking concern.

"No." Her hand started glowing, "By my command se-" I pulled a knife out of my pocket of space and stabbed her in the stomach.

"I wasn't asking. Either give me your servant, or I will take her from you by force. If you hurry I could keep you alive, make your choice." I pulled my hand away but left the knife in her. "Besides, it seems your servant could care less about you."

I saw her look up to me with hatred in her eyes. "By my three command seals. I order you to form a pact with my brother." I felt a wave of energy go off around me.

"Good." I took the knife out of her stomach. "Well, I guess I get to let you live now."

She was still glaring daggers at me, "Just kill me you bastard, I thought I could trust you."

I chuckled at that, "Really, haven't you learned anything, you can't trust anyone in this filthy world." I dragged the knife across her throat, killing her.

I stood and turned to the two servants behind me. "So then, you're supposed to be my new master."

I look to the one with pale hair. "Yes, I am." I held my right hand out, "So, you are to be my new servant, correct? Call me Shiro."

She smirked and grabbed my hand as my command seals glowed, and three more appeared next to the others. She let go of my arm when the command seals were formed. "I am Jeanne D'arc. The dragon witch, unholy maiden of Orleans. Avenger class."

"So, that class isn't just a rumor. Now, let's return upstairs, we we're in the middle of a meal before this… interruption." I started walking up the stairs of the basement and returning to the dining table, with Mordred going back to eating and Jeanne standing watching.

"So, Jeanne, what is your motivation for this war, what is it you wish for."

"Huh? What I want? Revenge. Revenge on that damned city and the bastard the burned me, after everything I did and dying for them, I'll make them all burn. I want to show them that their "God" doesn't care about them." She said with a snarl.

"So, you want revenge for being treated as a witch, reasonable."

She looked at me, "What about you, what do you want from this?"

"Something to pass the time, it does get boring around here, and this war will be quite the thrill."

"So you don't even have a reason to fight." She sneered at me, "Well, you need to prove yourself that you're willing to see this through to the end if you want my help."

"So, killing my sister to steal her servant wasn't enough proof?"

"Have your saber kill another servant, then I may help." She glared dangerously, "And if you even attempt to use a command seal, I won't hesitate to burn you, understand." Jeanne growled out the last bit.

"Of course. However, I assume you will be in spirit form until then?"

She got an angry look, "No, the one who summoned me was incompetent. I was not summoned to my full potential."

"Great, I knew she would screw everything up. Mordred, I assume you would prefer being in physical form, correct?"

She looked up room her empty bowl. "Yeah, I need to have my feet on the ground, otherwise i cant stay calm."

I sighed and stood, "Right, come with me, it's still early enough we can go get you two clothes today." I started walking upstairs and the two of them followed me as we headed into my sister's room. "Just, find some clothes that fit, there should be some. I'll be down stairs when you two are done." I turned and went back downstairs, and about five minutes later they both showed arrived downstairs, with Jeanne wearing a black tank-top with black shorts and Mordred wearing a White shirt with white shorts.

"Alright Master, where are we going exactly." Mordred asked while walking to the door.

"Mordred, I told you quit calling me Master, and for where were going, there's a clothes store close by." I opened the door and started walking, with them following. "So when we get there, just find what you want and I'll buy it. We will take the train to fuyuki tomorrow and talk to the one overseeing this Grail war." We walked in silence until reaching the clothing store, where I handed Mordred a wad of yen and let them go in alone.

I looked down at the seals on my hand which started to form the shape of a dragon. ' _This could be because of Jeanne'_  I continued musing until I heard Mordred's voice behind me. "Yo, we're done." I turned to see Mordred with a white tube top, denim shorts with a belt, and a red jacket, along with a pair of black hiking boots. Jeanne on the other hand was wearing a short body hugging black dress with a zipper in the middle, and a dark blue jacket with black fur by her neck and at the end of her sleeves, paired with knee high leather boots.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, we should start heading towards fuyuki. Come, this way." I started leading them towards the train station, with Mordred's walking by my side and Jeanne following behind.

**Normally, there won't be notes at the end of chapters, but Everytime Shiro gets a new servant, I will put their skills and stats up.**

**Name. Mordred**

Class. Saber

Strength. B

Endurance. A

Agility. B

Mana. B

Luck. D

Noble Phantasm. A

Skills: magic resistance B (Allows her to resist all forms of spells and magecraft depending on the user's strength)

riding B (Allows her to effectively drive or pilot all different kinds of vehicles and mounts)

Personal skills. Instinct B ( She has higher than normal instincts.)

Mana Burst. (She can release a burst of mana to propel her massively in a direction of give her a boost in strength.)

Mark of Pedigree. Rank C. A helmet that protects the wearers identity, as well as parameters and Noble Phantasm. It still remains active without her armor on, as long as she never removed her helmet when activating it.

Clarent. Rank C. The sword that was stolen from King Arthur's armory, and was used by Mordred to slay her father.

Clarent Blood Arthur. Rank A. An embodiment of her rage at her father, Mordred's focuses her energy into clarent to unleash a devastating attack of red lightning from her sword.

**Name. Jeanne D'arc Alter**

Class. Avenger.

Strength. A

Endurance. C

Agility. A

Mana. A

Luck. E

Noble Phantasms. A

Skills: Avenger B (She can sense servants from a farther distance than most, and has a large magic resistance)

Oblivion Correction A (Helps her to hit and locate servants weak spots.)

Self replenishment A( She has faster healing than other servant classes).

Personal skills:

Self enhancement EX (She can enhance her body to increase her strength.)

Dragon witch EX (Grants her the ability to manipulate dragons and their decedents, including servants without Masters that have strong ties to dragons).

Noble Phantasm:

La Grondement Du Haine. Jeanne unleashes her fury upon a target, causing fire to erupt from below them, then get impaled by spikes, meeting a similar fate to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things here, First, apologies about the delay, but I was having technical issues, but in turn it let me plan this story out and how I'm going about it. Second, Jeanne Alter's personality is going to be more like her Avenger form at first, but change more into her Berserker form personality wise eventually, and she is going to be a "True" Alter, rather than the perversion that Gilles created in Orleans. She will be like how Altria Alter is to normal Altria, where they are somewhat similar, but are mostly opposites.

 

"So this is where it's taking place, huh." Mordred announced after leaving the train station.

"Yes, so we better get used to seeing it, but first we need to go tell the church that the saber class has been summoned." We started walking over to where the church was. "Jeanne, when we get to the church I want you to wait outside, if they were to learn that there was an avenger summoned, then we would just be focused out of the war immediately."

"Huh? Why would they? She's just a servant isn't she?." Mordred asked from my right.

"No, Avengers are taboo, and that's all I truly know about it, but there are a large amount of rumors regarding them."

After that we walked in silence until we reached the church. "Right, Jeanne, wait here. Come with me Saber. Go in your spiritual form, just until I tell you to reveal yourself." She nodded and disappeared from my left.

"Right, but make this quick then."

We walked into the church and saw a blond woman standing behind a podium. "So, I assume that you are the seventh master?" She asked as we walked in.

"Yes. Saber, reveal yourself." Mordred materialized next to me with her armor fully on.

"Very well, Master of Saber. I assume you are aware of the rules of this war?"

"Yes, me and my servant are aware of the rules and the repercussions of breaking them."

"Then you may leave, the fourth holy grail war has officially begun." I nodded and turned towards the door before I heard Mordred's voice resonate in my head.

"Master, there's a servant in the church other than me."

I closed the door to the church and walked over to Jeanne. "Jeanne, do you sense any servants around other than Saber?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, behind the church, but it is leaving."

"Right, so that's the servant that Saber sensed. Now, an acquaintance of mine is allowing me to use his house while he is away, so let's go." I started walking in the direction of his house and heard the footsteps of my two servants behind me. Looking up, I saw that the sun was starting to set. "It's almost time for us to go hunting. Are you prepared Saber?"

I could hear the eagerness in her voice, "Hell yeah, of course I am. I wonder if father got summoned."

"Wouldn't your father be summoned as a saber though? His legend was mostly about him and the holy sword after all."

"No, Father could probably fit in almost all the classes, but he wouldn't be as strong." She sighed, "Damn, wouldn't be satisfying to beat him when he's weak."

I let out a light chuckle, "Anyways, let's go get something to eat while we wait for night to come." we headed towards a nearby café, where we sat down and waited for a waiter to approach us.

"Hey Master, do ya think we can find a servant tonight?"

"Yes, either we find one of them, or one of them finds us, the result will still end the same." Mordred nodded and a waiter approached us asking for our orders. We ordered drinks and burgers, with Mordred ordering two.

"Say Saber, do you know what happens to servants when this is over?"

"Not sure what happens if you don't die, I guess we go back to the grail, but there's always the possibility of us staying."

"I see, so there's the chance that you would be stuck in this world until I broke your contract, interesting. Also, Saber. What would you think of making a truce with another master if she managed to summon a servant?"

She looked up and made eye contact, "Depends, can we trust them?"

"Yes, I have a self geass scroll, if she signs it, she can't break it, and neither can I."

"And her servant?" I raised a finger to pause our conversation as the waiter came back with our food.

"She's a powerful magus, she can keep control over her servant, and she's not going to summon berserker if she doesn't have to." I continued as the waiter left and started eating the food.

"Alright, I'll trust you with this Master."

We continued to eat in silence, paid, then left and started walking towards the house we were borrowing for the duration of this war.

"The Hell?" I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and pull me back, knocking me onto the ground. Looking back to where I was standing, there was a spear sticking into the ground, deep enough to be about half of the spear. Mordred picked me up and moved me back a couple feet, and I noticed Jeanne holding a white flag wrapped around a black pole, and a pitch-black sword that seemed more for decoration than fighting. "Saber, get over here, I'm not fighting for you."

Mordred hit her fists together and her armor appeared in a flash of red lightning as Jeanne walked towards the two of us. There was a shimmer next to the spear and someone wearing silver armor with a slight green coloring on parts along with a piece of dark green fabric billowing behind him as he pulled up his spear. He had black hair held back in a pony tail with a green headband holding it back.

"So, you're lancer huh?" Mordred asked, summoning Clarent to her right hand, "Not like it matters, I've been itching for a fight!" She dashed toward lancer and swung her sword as it got blocked by the spear.

As they were trading blows, I turned to Jeanne, "I thought, you wouldn't help me until we beat a servant?"

She looked at me with a bored expression, "I said I wouldn't fight, If I let you die, then I die. I need to keep you alive in order to get my wish granted, I don't care if I have to run to keep you alive, but I will not swing my flag for your safety." She said with contempt in evident in her statement.

I nodded and looked back to watching Mordred fighting with Lancer. She was constantly closing in gaps, making it harder to be hit by the spear, but was unable to land her hits due to Lancer blocking them. Lancer started back pedaling as Mordred was still trying to create an opening. She feinted to the right and he fell for it, then she stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him off of Clarent.

Lancer disappeared, but his voice was still heard. "You won this battle Saber, unfortunately, my lord has called me back."

Mordred's armor disappeared and she turned with a pissed look. "Coward." She walked towards us, dematerializing Clarent. "Hey Master, Lets go." She looked at me with an expectant look, and I obliged, walking forward towards the house. It was relatively quiet, with the only sound coming from Mordred kicking the occasional pebble.

We stopped in front of a Minka and slid open the door. "Take your shoes off here, don't wear them further into the house." The three of us took off our shoes and headed further into the house. We reached the main room, furnished with a couch, a couple of chairs, and a tv. There was a phone sitting on a table pushed against the wall. Walking over, I picked it up and dialed a number into it.

It rang for a while before a quiet voice cane over the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Echo, it's Shiro"

"Why are you calling now, it's the middle of the night." She replied in a annoyed tone.

"You did it, right. Summoned one?"

"Yes, I did, and you got your Saber?"

"Yeah, and listen, I was wondering if you want to have a truce for this."

I heard her yawn on the other side of the phone, "Sure, whatever, just call before you come over, I'm going back to sleep." She hung up after and I set the phone down.

"Hey, tomorrow, we're meeting up with another master, so just rest up for now"

Mordred looked up from her seat on the couch, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to prepare a binding scroll for tomorrow, need to make sure that Jeanne's existence doesn't get out to the public."

"Could I watch?"

I shrugged, "If you want, it's nothing special, just some writing on a paper." I started walking down the hallway into one of the side rooms, and heard heavy footsteps following.

The room was barren, consisting of only a futon on the floor, a chair, and a desk. I lit the lamp on the desk and pulled a piece of scroll paper out of the drawer, along with a pen. I rolled it open and started writing.

"Oath of secrecy huh?" I heard Mordred speak up behind me.

"Yes, I don't want Jeanne's class to be revealed, we have enough on our plate with the other Masters in this war."

"Master, do you mind if I share my memories with you?" the normal excitement in her voice was replaced with a solemn tone.

"Why, they're your memories, why do I need to see them?"

"Because, I want you to understand me."

I rolled up the scroll after double checking it and turned to Mordred, "Alright, go ahead, I just need some rest first, so watch over me, will you?"

She nodded as I laid on the Futon, pulling the blanket over my shoulders and closing my eyes.

Before drifting completely off to sleep I heard Mordred quietly mutter, "Let's hope you still believe in me when you see my failures, Master."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the Lancer in this war is Zhao Yun, a General of the Shu kingdom from the romance of the three kingdoms, and his design is based off of his appearance in the Dynasty Warriors franchise.


End file.
